


Let Me Bring You Gifts from the Woods

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Unconventional Gift Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Two idiots who got lost in the woods find some "treasures" to bring home to the two idiots who love them.





	Let Me Bring You Gifts from the Woods

~ Let Me Bring You Gifts from the Woods ~

Luffy and Nami were wandering lost in the woods, trying to find their way back to the ship... or, more accurately, Nami knew exactly how to get back to the ship, but Luffy kept wandering off to look at things - or worse, pick things up.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing with that snake? Put it down!" Nami yelled.

The rubber captain pouted and cupped his hands around the tiny snake protectively.

"No! I'm gonna give him to Hancock!"

"She's not going to  _want_  that!"

"She will too! She likes snakes!"

Being the only voice of reason on the ship when the rest of the crew never listened to her was the bane of Nami's existence.

"Ugh... fine. I give up. Bring the snake if you want. Just keep it away from me!"

Luffy laughed and said, "You're just jealous because you didn't find any treasure to bring back."

"A snake isn't a treasure!" Nami snapped.

"Hey, here's a pineapple!" Holding the snake in one hand, he picked up the aforementioned fruit and thrust it toward the navigator. "You can bring it back with us and give it to Sanji."

Because Sanji was the ship's cook (not to mention, Nami's boyfriend) and the pineapple was food, so of course Luffy thought his suggestion made sense. Nami thought it was a stupid idea, but she was done trying to argue with him.

* * *

"So, did he like the pineapple?"

Nami sighed heavily.

"You were right. He loved the stupid pineapple." Sanji has been ridiculously,  _obnoxiously_  happy about such a simple gift... "And what about the snake?"

"Oh. You were right about the snake. I shouldn't have brought it back."

"Hancock didn't like it?"

"Eh? No, she loved him!"

"What's the problem, then?"

"... Salome ate him."

~end~


End file.
